Time Slip
by Ryu Pendragon
Summary: Ry Dragooni, the teenage prodigy, finds a well in the forest. She falls through and not only finds herself in a different country and time but meets a demon that is more emotionless than her. Will they coexist or will they collide? Sess/Ry
1. Prolouge: A Fall Through Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Rydia Dragooni.**

**Prolouge**

Green eyes opened and flickered around the room with a cool boredom before resting on her fuming mother.

"Young lady, you're supposed to be at the library working."

The sixteen year old said in her same cool tone that she'd adopted since the death of her real parents at age five, "It is not worth my time. I have completed school early and college. Now I only wait to reach eighteen."

The woman scowled. Rydia had been this way since the day they'd adopted her when she was ten. You'd think that she would be grateful to the people that adopted her but she only showed two emotions, boredom and sarcasticness if those could even be counted as emotions.

"That doesn't matter. No one will hire you as a psychologist if you're only eighteen." The girl's attitude was infuriating. She hadn't done any work until she'd reached ninth grade. That's when she declared that she was 'tired of pretending to be an idiot'. She'd continued on to say that high school was important for college and that she was tired of school in general. When she'd finally shown her intelligence, it'd been astounding. They'd skipped her up to senior year and even that had been too easy for her. She'd been skipped through college, the youngest in the college. Ever since then she'd stayed in her room, doing absolutely nothing.

Rydia Dragooni ignored her mother as she gazed out the window. She did have emotions despite what others believed, she just didn't like to show them. Right now she was bored and sad. Her parents had died today and her foster parents hadn't remembered. They believed that she was ungrateful but Rydia simply found it a waste of time to pretend to be happy.

Rydia looked at her mother with a cool detachment. "I'm going out." she said, standing to her feet and walking out the door.

"Out?" the woman asked in confusion. Her adopted daughter rarely showed interest in going outside or even socializing. It was her opinion that she should have been kept in her grade and forced to socialize with people her age. It hadn't helped that she was arrogant. That wasn't a good trait especially around people older than her.

* * *

RyPOV

I took a shower and went to my room to find my 'mother' gone. I'll admit that when I was ten I had been cold but I had still wanted to bond with someone. But then I'd realized that my parents would never understand my pain. I was young, I had been dealing the pain for five years, and I had no one to fill the void. It had been eleven years now and I still didn't have anyone to block the pain. I dressed in a brown tank top and brown shorts then slipped on my brown tennis shoes. I packed my backpack with energy bars, bottles of water, an extra pair of clothes and other essentials.

I walked out the front door shouting "I'm gone. I'll be back around evening."

I continued up the street to the the forest. I didn't care about a lot of things but I really did like California. It wasn't that bad and the forests had the one thing that I desired above all: complete and utter silence. Or maybe I should say that I desired solace. I didn't mind the sound of the stream or the sounds of the wood land creatures. It's the people that I don't like.

Anyway I went through the forest deciding to take a new path for once. I was completely calm, for once not having to hide my emotions, and right now I was happy. Or at least as happy as I could be on the anniversary of my parent's death. They died under mysterious circumstances. They said that my parents died from lung cancer, the pollution in the air affecting their breathing and making it impossible for them to live. To this day it still puzzles me. If pollution was enough to stop a person's breathing then wouldn't we all die of lung cancer?

I walked with the green vegetation squishing beneath my shoes. It was completely silent now, even the animals were quiet. I walked into a clearing to see a well. I let a breath of amazement. This clearing looked ageless, time was frozen and the well was the center piece. I wandered up to it and looked inside it. It was a dry well but still ageless. I sat on the edge, wishing I had brought my sketch book. I was a great painter and was excellent at sketching. That's what my teachers and parents said anyway.

I sighed but the weight of my backpack pulled me back. My eyes widened in astonishment. I was stupid for sitting on the edge of the well and now I was about to regret it. I fell back and a blue light engulfed me. I went blind for a moment and time seemed to slow down until I finally hit the bottom of the well. I let out a groan. This was ridiculous. And what was that blue light?

I looked up but instead of seeing a forest canopy above me, I was looking at a clear blue sky. "What the hell?" I muttered as I climbed out the well. Why wasn't my back broken? Why wasn't I at least scratched? Why could I see the sky instead of the forest?

I pulled my self out of the well before collapsing on the ground. What I saw when I looked up when I looked up through my curly black hair was enough to make me curse. "What the fuck?" I said slowly. Instead of a forest that I'd been in before, I was now in a different forest.

"There's no need to use such vulgar language." a cold, baritone voice said. _Holy shit, what had I gotten into now._

**

* * *

**

Well, that's my first attempt at an Inuyasha fan fic and my second attempt at a fanfiction period. Please leave reviews. I don't really care about mean comments. They just help me improve.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prodigy Meets Perfection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ry Dragooni. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru.-sighs sadly- **

Chapter 1

RyPOV

I stared at the man in front of me in amazement. He looked ethereal and completely inhuman. He had pointy elven ears and claws. Magenta stripes were on his face and a purple crescent moon adorned his forehead. And his hair... it was silver and silky. I didn't know what the feeling was that was going through me. Living so long without emotions tends to do that to a person. His face seemed as emotionless as mine or even more which was pretty sad. But what surprised me the most was that he had not spoken English.

If he spoke Japanese then logically I was in Japan. _How the hell did I get in Japan? _I was so glad that I was so good at Japanese. "Who are you?" I asked hesitantly in Japanese. It wasn't that I wasn't sure of my language skills because I was very confident. I could speak Japanese with only the slightest hint of an American accent. It was the fact that he looked so dangerous.

He was wearing all white except the red sakura blossoms. He was wearing black boots and had two swords strapped to his side. His amber eyes gazed at me with a bored look. _Is this how everyone feels when I look at them?_, I wondered. "You came out of the well?" he asked, looking like he couldn't care less.

I gave him a contemplative look before gazing around the clearing. How did I go from mourning my parents to falling through a well to some weird world? "Girl." he said to get my attention.

"Hm." Then I remembered what he asked and said "Yeah. I was walking through the forest and found a well. I fell through and.." I shrugged a shoulder to tell him I didn't know what happened after that.

"From that language you spoke before you're clearly not from here. Are you from the continents?"

I gave him a confused look and tilted my head to the side. "I was speaking English. The continents? I'm from America."

"Where is this Am-mery-ka?"

Though my face didn't show it, I was shocked. "What do you mean? Everyone knows about America. What time were you born in?"

I'd meant it sarcastically but he answered "I don't remember the exact year but I am eight hundred years old."

I blinked and glanced around again. "What era are we in?"

"We're in the Feudal Era." he said and to my shock, I fainted for the first time.

SessPOV

I looked down at the ningen in exasperation. I'd only come here because I'd felt a powerful miko aura that was partly cloaked with a sealing spell but I been met with a female human with an emotionless face and expressive eyes. She was strange like Inuyasha's miko but more decently dressed. Apparently they came from the same time but this girl was from a different place.

I wanted to sigh but instead I assessed the situation. I could leave her here to find the village, Edo, but she would probably get lost, being a ningen. I could leave her and she could be eaten by a demon. That was as bad an idea as the first so I settled for the third option. I picked her up around the waist and formed my cloud beneath my feet. I didn't touch humans except Rin and that was nothing beyond a pat on the head but this girl... I focused again on her strange aura. Clearly she was a miko but her aura seemed diminished by a spell of some sort. I could leave the girl to die but I was curious about her.

As we took to the sky, the girl awakened. She groaned the opened her startling leaf green were pure green, absolutely no other color touched it. "What.. are you?"

"I am an inu yokai." I didn't know why I was answering this ningen's questions but she asked with such persuasiveness I couldn't help but answer.

"A dog demon. But you don't look like one."

"I am a giant dog in my true form." I explained patiently.

She didn't even looked phased. "Oh. You can put me down." she said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. I sat her on her feet but she still clutched to my sleeve. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you to the miko in Edo. She is from your time as well and she travels back and forth."

"Excellent." the girl breathed, though she still had no emotion in her face or voice.

I started the descent towards the ground and she grabbed my waist. I looked down to see her eyes clenched closed. I couldn't help but be amused. She was afraid of heights? We landed outside of the village and I hid my scent so that I wouldn't have to deal with Inuyasha and his rag tag team of ningens. "You can let go now, girl." She opened her eyes and let go of me hurriedly.

I was still amused. I would usually kill a person if they had wrapped themselves around my person like that but adopting Rin as my own had changed me to an extent. "This is the village. Go to the center hut and ask for the shikon miko." I couldn't remember her name.

I turned to leave when her soft voice stopped me. "Wait, who are you?"

I stopped and answered "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West."

I continued walking and she murmured so softly that a human wouldn't have been able to hear "I am Rydia Dragooni. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

I gave her a nod to indicate that I heard and continued into the forest, feeling her eyes on me.

* * *

**There's chapter 1. The last one was a prolouge in case anyone's wondering. I think I corrected it. Anyway Ry and Sess have met now let's see how she does meeting the gang. Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the InuTachi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Ry Dragooni.**

Chapter 2

I sighed as I watched the Taiyokai fade into the trees. Why was I feeling all of these emotions? They were so complicated and I couldn't even identify them. I turned toward the village and walked towards the center hut. Everyone was out working and as I walked by they turned to stare. It was annoying but I could see why. In my brown tank to and knee length shorts, I was showing more skin than them. I was stopped by a dog eared boy jumping in my path.

"Who are you?" he yelled, waving around a giant sword that looked like a fang.

"I'm looking for the shikon miko. Where is she?" I asked quietly. His yelling was hurting my ears.

"You ain't getting the shikon shards." he yelled.

He was about to swing his sword when a girl yelled "SIT!"

He was slammed into the ground by his necklace and I lifted my eyes to the girl running up. She was wearing a Japanese school uniform which meant that she was from my time. She was the shikon miko.

The boy struggled out of his hole. "Kagome." he whined. "She's after the shards."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at me and I looked at her impassively. "You're from my time."

I nodded. "I'm from California. I fell down a well and ended up here."

She gasped as she took a closer look at me. "Follow me." she said.

She walked away and the dog boy grudgingly followed. I walked after them to the hut in the center of the village and followed them in. Everyone's eyes widened as the saw me and I sat in the corner.

KagomePOV

The girl sat in the corner away from the others. "Is she from your time, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

I nodded. "What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Rydia."

"Well, Rydia, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. And I'm Kagome."

Rydia nodded as if not really interested. A crash from outside followed by some profanities made her glance up from beneath her bangs but the rest of us jumped up.

We ran outside to see an ogre demon chasing two girls and two guys around the same age as Rydia and myself. What was even more surprising was that they were American and from our time.

Inuyasha went after and obliterated with a "WIND SCAR!"

The ogre was blown to bits and the teens dove to the ground. I saw Rydia walk up and I was surprised to see disdain clear in her eyes. One of the girls glanced up. The others followed her gaze and they sprang to their feet. "What are you doing here, you emotionless freak?"

The inu-tachi flinched at that but Rydia never took her gaze off of the blond girl saying "I thought I had finally gotten away from you whores."

* * *

**Well there ya go. Sorry it's so short but this is sort of a filler. Anyway, as you see even Ry is capable of some emotion and she has enemies. How will Ry react to this new company? By the way, they can speak Japanese and they already know they're in Japan because the ogre was shouting in Japanese. Well, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Taiyokai's Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ry Dragooni and the newest characters.**

Chapter 3

RyPOV

I looked at them in disgust. "I thought that I wouldn't have to see you whores again."

"Who are they, Ry?" Kagome asked.

I resisted the urge to frown at her nickname and answered "The blond bitch is Brittany, the brunette bitch is Ally, the brunette man whore is Brett, and the black haired man whore is Jet."

Ally looked a little hurt because she used to be my friend but that was before she screwed Brett and turned into a whore that screwed the whole football team. Brittany, Jet, and Brett on the other hand looked indignant. "You, freak!" Brittany shrieked.

She leapt at me and I dodged with a familiar grace from gymnastics and past experience. "I'd rather be a freak than a whore. Who have you screwed lately?" I quipped.

She shrieked again but this time Inuyasha shouted "Shut up! God, you two wenches are annoying."

Brittany, Jet, Brett, and Ally spouted off something about respect and I rubbed my temples in annoyance. This was another reason I hated them. They gave me a headache. "Shut up." I said, struggling to keep my bored tone. "Your constant shrieking is giving me a headache and you have to earn respect, not demand it."

"You shut up, freak. No one asked you." Jet said and the rest snickered.

I let out a growl. "Shut the hell up you man whore. Do you even care that your girlfriend is a whore. Have you no male pride?"

He smirked. "Yes I do. But of course you wouldn't know about THAT sort of thing since you're a virgin."

"Ah but, my dear man whore, when I finally find the one I won't be giving him a damaged package. I don't know much about men but I assume they like taking a girl's virginity. Did Brittany have her virginity or did she just open her legs like a common whore?"

"Shut up!" Brittany shrieked again.

KagomePOV

I saw Ry smirk and I knew that was a dangerous expression. The difference between her emotionless self and this Ry that we were seeing now was scary.

"Maybe we should finish this later." I suggested. Ry turned her back and went back into the hut. The other teens trudged behind her.

We were left staring after them. "This is gonna be difficult." Inuyasha said.

The rest of us nodded and went into the hut to find the teens **(A.N: That's what I'm calling them now)** on one side of the hut and Ry on the other side pointedly ignoring them.

"We can't drag these idiots with us, we need to find the jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

Ry gave him a glare then continued to gaze out the window while the teens shouted indignantly.

I sighed. Then Ally asked "What are the jewel shards?"

**(A.N: Okay guys, honestly I can be a lazy ass and I don't know how to explain it so let's say for the sake of the story that Kagome has now explained to them about how she came to the feudal era and about the jewel shards and Naraku.)**

RyPOV

I could see the looks of terror on the teen whores' faces which was very comical. I let out a small chuckle and the others turned to me. "So basically we have to tag along with you to find these shards and hope that by the time we get back that the well will let us through." I stood and grabbed my backpack. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Inuyasha said.

We all set off from the village. It was a new experience traveling so far from civilization and in a different time. When Brittany had to pee Kagome told her that she had to go behind a tree. Her expression was very amusing. We had been walking for a few hours, the Inu-Tachi slaying the demons that attacked us. The teens hid but I was frustrated that I couldn't fight. I hated being weak and I wanted be...worthy. For who? Sesshomaru's face swam in my vision and I almost groaned. These emotions again. It was so frustrating, this warm feeling in my chest. I wanted to see him again and it was annoying.

Inuyasha stopped and pulled out his sword and snarled. The teens cowered but I gazed at him curiously. What could create an reaction like that? If it was a demon he would have growled. Could it be this Naraku person?

"Why is he doing that?" I asked Kagome.

"He smells his older brother. They don't like each other much. I can feel his aura coming this way."

That was true. I felt this _power_ coming this way. I cocked my head in confusion. It felt familiar. A figure appeared in front of us and my eyebrows rose. Sesshomaru?

"Sesshomaru is his older brother?" I asked.

Kagome looked shocked. "How do you know Sesshomaru?"

"He's the one who brought me to the village." I explained.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't look worried in the least though Inuyasha had his sword out. Actually his face was completely expressionless. "Move aside half-breed, I have no interest in you."

They started fighting and it was hard to keep up with their movements. Sesshomaru had pulled out his sword and they were fighting in earnest now. "Do they always do this?" I asked.

Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru never actually deals a killing blow which makes me wonder if he's actually serious about killing Inuyasha." I watched Sesshomaru's graceful motions and wished that I had a sketchbook so badly.

I glanced at Kagome. "Do you have a sketchbook?" I asked Kagome.

"Yeah, it was for art but I never use it."

I watched Sesshomaru's graceful feint. "Can I borrow it?"

Kagome nodded and pulled it out of her yellow backpack along with a pencil and some paint. "You can have it all if you put it to good use."

I gave her a grateful smile and walked away from the Inu-Tachi and the teens to a tree that would give me a good view of the fight. I swung up into the tree and straddled a tree branch, the art supplies balanced in front of me. I immediately started sketching inu yokai's face with a speed and detail that had always amazed my instructors.

I was able to catch every detail of his perfect face as he fought. His expression never changed but his amber eyes were filled with annoyance. I was able to reflect that in the picture. I even got his sword in the picture.

I finished the picture and started painting it. I caught every individual color. As I painted the picture I glanced up to see the inu tachi and the teens's attention swinging back and forth from me to the fight. I was disgusted to see a look of lust on Ally and Brittany's faces.

_Horny bitches_, I thought bitterly. _Did Sesshomaru prefer his women like that?_, I found myself thinking as I painted in Sesshomaru's unique amber color. _Why do I care?_, I thought as I finished the picture and let it dry.

I looked down at the perfect copy of Sesshomaru. To remember him by. _Why?_, that nagging little voice in my head sid. I tried not to sigh in frustration as I shifted my position. But I did look up when I saw Inuyasha's wind scar heading for me and heard everyone's screaming, minus the teens. I closed my eyes expecting to be obliterated but was instead surround by a fluffy warmth that was familiar as it lifted me up along with the art supplies in my hands and stood me beside him. Everyone looked shocked but I was in heaven as the inu lord ,unconsciously it seemed, wrapped me in his tail.

"Inuyasha, you fool." he snarled and everyone was taken aback as he showed rare emotion. "You almost hit Ry."

For some reason I didn't feel as annoyed when he called me Ry. "She shouldn't have been in the way." Inuyasha said and everyone gasped as Sesshomaru disappeared from my side and shoved Inuyasha against a tree, his claws glowing green.

"She is under my protection, therefore any harm attempted towards her is towards This Sesshomaru."

My eyes widened and the others gasped. If they kept doing that, that would be the only sound they could make. Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and walked in my direction. Brittany started primping but was surprised when the handsome Taiyokai ignored them like they were dirt on his shoe.

"You failed to mention that I would be traveling with your brother." I said as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Half brother. And I assumed that the miko would be able to send you back but it seems that after they" he gestured to the teens "came through, the well closed."

I sighed in annoyance and the others gasped, still staring at me and Sesshomaru. He glance at the picture in my hand. "You have drawn this Sesshomaru in perfect detail. You paid that much attention?"

I felt a rush of heat and for the first time, I blushed. "Well, I tend to pay attention to detail and I feel that every detail needs to be as perfect as real life."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You have done well." he said. "But the real reason this Sesshomaru came was to test out a theory."

He reached into his haori and pulled out three black tainted shards. "Hey give me those shards!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru ignored him and handed them to me. I ignored the gasps of surprise as the shards glowed a luminescent pink. "It seems that this Sesshomaru was correct. You are a miko."

"What makes her so special?" Brittany grumbled.

"Perhaps it's because she has a strong will and is not a common whore." Seshomaru said.

"Hey, you can't talk to my girlfriend that way." Jet yelled.

"What are you going to do boy? Do you not care that your 'girl friend' stinks of other men? She is a whore."

Jet tried to tackle Sesshomaru, which was pretty stupid and I thought that he was lucky that Sesshomaru hadn't cut off his head. Sesshomaru flipped him on his back and Jet groaned as he tried to stand again. "You are lucky boy that this Sesshomaru feels such patience today."

He turned to me again pulled something out of his haori. It was a ring and my eyes slid shut as he slid it in my finger. I was shocked when I felt a soft kiss on my brow and felt the smell of cherry blossoms and a tantalizing musk wash over me. I opened my eyes and amber eyes met mine. They still looked cold and emotionless but I thought I saw something there.

"You will not accept any slight from this band of idiots. You are above them and are under this Sesshomaru's protection." I ignored Inuyasha's sniff of the air and his look of disbelief as Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"Sesshomaru." I called. He stopped and I said "Thank you." He nodded and continued. Then I asked quietly "Will I see you again?"

I didn't expect a response but was surprised when I received one. "You have my word."

He flew away on his cloud and I was left in the clearing with the inu-tachi and the teens.

* * *

**Okay, there we go, another chapter. It's not that OOC because Sesshomaru is just protecting what he knows will be a great source of power one day. So we find out that Sess cares to some degree and Ry is beginning to feel a little more for the Taiyokai. The next chapter may be more of a filler so don't blame me if it's short. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Memory of a Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ry and the teens.**

Chapter 4

1 year later...

KagomePOV

A year had passed since Sesshomaru's promise and many things have happened. Ry had kept the three jewel shards despite Inuyasha's protest. The primary thing being that the well wouldn't open for Ry and the teens. It still takes me to the shrine though. When Ry discovered this she pulled out a gold unlimited card **(A.N: Not sure if this is what it's called but just think of a card with no limits on it. Basically Ry is stinking rich.)** and wrote a whole shopping list. The teens begged her to buy them supplies but Ry being Ry only smirked and ignored them. I noticed that as time progresses, Ry's miko powers get more powerful. She sneaks out of the village sometimes and comes back with a suppressed aura which is pretty suspicious.

I still wonder if Ry's new training regime has anything to do with Sesshomaru. We had been training together until one lesson Kaede told us that we need a motivation. She explained to us that my powers come out when I'm trying to protect. The look on Ry's face had been unreadable and I could see her predicament. Ry was like Sesshomaru in a way because back then I couldn't see her risking her life to protect someone. But just like the Taiyokai she can change, too.

Over the past year, Ry has become like a sister. Uncaring, aloof, silent, but still a sister and she shows how she cares in different ways. Which brings me to another change in the past year. Inuyasha and I are finally together but it wasn't accomplished without some work from a third party a.k.a Rydia.

One night when everyone was gone to bed, I saw a soul stealer in the sky. To my dismay, Inuyasha followed after it. Like a fool, I followed him. What I saw shocked me. Kikyo and Inuyasha making out under the God Tree.

You could imagine how upset I was. I was bawling my eyes out silently when I stumbled into camp. When I tripped over a tree root I didn't expect to see Ry's manicured hand in front of me. She helped me up and asked, in her bored tone of course, what was wrong with me. I immediately started crying again. Honestly, I expected her to leave me crying there. I wasn't crying loud enough to disturb her sleep if she attempted to go back to sleep. Imagine my surprise when she hands me her blanket then asks me to tell her what happened.

-Flashback-

"What happened?" she asked flatly. If she ever showed emotions I would say that she was pissed right now.

"I-Inu-yasha. He- kissed Kikyo." I sobbed.

Ry's expression softened but she still looked pissed. "This is the third time that he's done this. Why do you deal with it?"

"I love him." I said softly.

She sat down and leaned back against the tree, looking more relaxed than she ever did during the daylight hours. "Do you really want this?"

I blinked in surprise. She looked uninterested but her eyes were flickering, as if wavering in a decision. "Yes. I love him."

She nodded. "I expected that. You'll have him soon. I promise. But I need you to do one thing."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Tell him you love him by the end of the week."

I swallowed nervously. "I'll do it tomorrow." I promised.

She did her customary smile/smirk which made me wonder what was running through her devious mind. Despite being quiet, Ry had a mischievous and slightly sadistic streak that could catch you by surprise if you weren't careful. It was demonstrated on Inuyasha and enemy yokai many times. "You need to go to sleep. It's going to be a stressful day tomorrow."

"I can't."

Ry sighed and rubbed her temples. I looked at her curiously as a frown marred her normally expressionless face. "I don't usually do this..."

"But..." I prompted.

"I only know one lullaby that my parents sang to me." she said in a whisper.

I froze. Rydia never talked about her old life and if someone asked she'd brush them off. The teens weren't much help because their information was based off of rumors.

Then, I was amazed to hear Ry's soft voice begin.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

Her voice was amazing. I was already drifting off. Why did she hide herself away?

_Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

She sounded so at peace and her voice blended with the night as if she belonged there. My consciousness was slipping as I heard her whispering the last lines and I felt a little drop of moisture on my hand.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream_

-End Flashback-

Ry never mentioned it the next day but we found Kikyo's dead body which was mysteriously during the time Ry disappeared. I got my soul back and Inuyasha, after he grieved properly, was able to love me for myself. Ry never opened up like that to me again but I retained hope.

3 years later...

KagomePOV

Ry has become more distant. Sesshomaru promised that he'd come back and even covered her in his scent. That's what he had done when he'd kissed her forehead. No yokai with common sense would go after Ry. But as the years progressed she became colder and quieter, almost an exact copy of Sesshomaru. Not even the teens could get a rise out of her. She just gave them a cold look or a trademark 'say something else and you die' glare. The last thing we need is another Sesshomaru. What could be worst than that?

RyPOV

I breathed in the air in the meadow deeply. I meditate like this everyday to stabilize the miko energies in my body.

It's been four years since Sesshomaru placed me under his protection and promised that he would see me again. I knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't break his promise for he was an honorable demon but there was a little twinge that made me think, if he wanted to see me then why hadn't he come yet?

I let a small groan pass my lips. This was exactly the reason why I was meditating now. My thoughts somehow always drifted back to the demon lord. I stood to my feet when I felt a shift in the air pressure. I glanced around curiously but couldn't sense any auras. I dusted off my sweater dress and leggings. Why the heck did I dress up today? I don't know but from my white and grey cashmere sweater dress to my grey leggings and white sandals, I was, these are Miroku's words not mine, sexy and all grown up. It was true.

I was no longer that sixteen year old girl who couldn't identify emotions. I am twenty now. It had taken me a year but I had finally discovered my secret desire for the Taiyokai. You'd never hear me admit it out loud but I wanted him, pure and simple. Though there are still emotions and feelings that I am skeptical of. Like love for example. It's hard to believe that an emotion created by hormones in the brain can actually trick the mind into believing that one reaction to lust is different to another. It was something that I considered testing out but I changed my mind. Yes, I am still a virgin.

The wind picked up and I felt a prickling against the back of my neck. I spun and made a sword out of reiki, blocking the wind blades just in time. My eyes widened. The inu tachi had told us about Naraku and his re incarnations. Judging from the attack and the fact that my opponent was floating on a feather, I guessed that this was Kagura.

I set my face in an emotionless mask. "What do you want?" I said, sounding bored and uninterested.

Kagura grimaced. "Naraku wants me to capture you and bring you to him." She snapped open her fan. "I'm sorry kid but orders most be followed. Wind Blade." **(A.N: I don't know if this is what it's called but whatever) **

She was surprised hen I executed a perfect gymnast flip and landed on a tree branch. I created a cloud of reiki like Sesshomaru's and flew towards her. I slashed my sword and she dodged desperately. She grinned. "Naraku never said that you'd be this much of a challenge."

I didn't answer but stabbed her through instead. Imagine my surprise when miasma leaked from her body and knocked me out. My last thought was that Naraku had expected me to win.

* * *

**Well,there ya go. Chapter 4. The next chapter is where things start heating up. Ry is captured by Naraku. Will she get out, will someone (hopfully a certain Taiyokai) save her, or will she be at Naraku's mercy.**


	6. Chapter 5: Obedience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ry and the teens.**

Chapter 5

RyPOV

I let out a groan. It was dark and my hands were chained. By body hurt all over as if put through torture. I lifted my head and squinted into the inky darkness in front of me. No luck. I couldn't see anything. There was nothing but the pain and the harsh sounds of my breath.

"So you're the prodigy everyone has been talking about." I opened my eyes to see a man with hair as black as the cell I was in and bloody red eyes. I suppose under certain circumstances he could have been hot but right now I was disgusted. This was the man that had caused so much suffering. Naraku.

"The first to exceed the powers of the shikon miko."

If I was going to die I was going to die Ry style. "So? My power will do you little good."

He smirked. "Ah but if I were to control you I would be able to control your power, too."

"But it wouldn't be your power. You're weak because you must depend on a jewel to give you power. Lord Sesshomaru would never use such a bauble to obtain power."

To my shock he backhanded me then began to pace. "I do not wish to hear about how you idolize Sesshomaru. I can't absorb you because you're too powerful. So there is one method I can try."

My cheek still hadn't healed which led me to believe that he was sealing my powers somehow. "Come along, pet." Naraku purred as he tugged the chain connecting my hands to my neck. I had no choice but to follow him.

He led me out the cell and through underground passages only lit by torches. We finally entered another room with a reclining chair. I looked at it suspiciously. What was he doing?

"Come and lie on your stomach." I had no choice as he yanked me forward and chained me down. I was struggling until I felt a needle point against the back of my neck. "It'll only hurt for a bit."

I bit down a scream as the needle carved into my skin.

KagomePOV

We were following the trail of Naraku when Sesshomaru intercepted us. But he was different. His eyes were pink and his markings were jagged. He was about to lose it and he was heading straight for us. Inuyasha and the others pulled out their weapons while the teens hid.

"**Where is she?"** he growled.

I shivered. He was definitely pissed. "Sesshomaru-sama." I said in an attempt to calm him down. "Kagura kidnapped her and we're searching for her now."

"**You were supposed to protect her. I left her in YOUR care."**

My temper snapped. "You have no right to judge us. You promised that you would see her again. She waited four years. FOUR YEARS! She became like a carbon copy of you. She became so empty and cold. It's your fault that she's gone. If you'd came to see her then she wouldn't have to feel that she had something to prove!"

My back was rammed against a tree as Sesshomaru choked me. He let his poison drip on my skin. I was about to blackout when he let go and I slid to the forest floor. The others hurried to me but my eyes followed the Taiyokai as he slashed a tree with his poison whip. I could tell that Naraku was dead by the look on Sesshomaru's face.

SessPOV

I ran threw the forest following Naraku's scent and I could hear the half breed doing the same. _No one touches what's mine._

KaguraPOV

The girl was completely under control. She rode on my feather with me while Naraku rode his cloud of miasma. The girl's head was tilted foward, showing the tattoo in blue ink. It was an ancient Draconic symbol that not even Naraku understood. Nevertheless he used it with the intentions of using the strongest binds possible. But underneath that symbol lied something even more sinister.

We were flying in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's direction. I didn't know what he expected us to accomplish with this weak, broken girl but I would do my job.

KagomePOV

Inuyasha suddenly started going faster. "Naraku. He has Rydia. My brother is there, too."

I gasped. Sesshomaru wouldn't be rational in his beast state and would probably hurt Ry. We landed in the clearing to see Sesshomaru, slightly calmer than before. But across the field from us were Naraku, Kagura, and Ry.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Have you seen my new toy?"

Sesshomaru growled but said nothing. Inuyasha on the other hand sat me down and yelled "Naraku, you bastard, give Rydia back."

He smirked. "Rydia is her name?" He grinned evilly. "If my plan be fulfilled then I won't need to wait much longer for the jewel. Watch my newest experiment. Rydia, stand."

Rydia rose to her feet, wavering as if dizzy. I could see a flash of glowing blue on the back of her neck but I could also see a black tainted jewel shard embedded under her skin. "The jewel shard is in the back of her neck."

Sesshomaru's gaze followed my pointing finger but never changed his stoic face. "You will not shoot at her."

"I have to purify it."

He shook his head in disgust. "No, the jewel is connected to her spine. If it's removed she will be paralyzed or die. And even if we remove it that Draconic symbol will keep her obedient."

"Oh."

Naraku smiled and pulled out a sword that was pulsing with demonic energy. "Rydia, this is your new sword, Aisu Kage." My jaw dropped. He was insane. She would go on a rampage, her body taken over by demonic forces.

The sword's hilt had a gilded vine design along the hilt but the sword looked rusty like Tetsaiga. Ry took it into her hands reverently and spoke for the first time. "Ice Shadow." Her voice was soft and empty like Kanna's but it held a haunting beauty that I'd only heard once when she sang that lullaby.

"Allow your blood to flow on the blade." Naraku instructed.

She was obedient. She cut her thumb on the blade and it instantly turned into a sharp katana. Her breath hissed and her eyes closed. The demon blade was singing for more blood and pulsed in time with the jewel shard. "Attack Sesshomaru." Naraku commanded.

Ry gave all of us an empty glance, her long,curly hair down to her knees and whipping around her. Her gaze finally settled on Sesshomaru, her red eyes never leaving his as she faded into shadow.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming did you? Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dragon's Lament

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Rydia and the teens.**

Chapter 6

Normal POV

Ally gasped. "W-where is she?"

Brittany shrieked "I knew she was a freak! How the hell can she do that?"

Before Kagome could say something Sesshomaru growled "Shut up you insipid bitch. She's using the flash step." **(A.N: Yes, I know I got this from Bleach so let me just say that I don't own it. By the way Ry isn't doing it naturally. The only reason she can do it is because of the sword.)**

Sesshomaru suddenly drew Tokijin and spun. It was just in the nick of time because Rydia appeared out of the shadows and swung towards him. Her swing was sloppy but driven with blood lust. Sesshomaru vanished using the same technique as Ry** (of course he can do it naturally) **and reappeared but Ry blocked that. Soon it became a battle of flash steps. Finally Ry swung her sword and ice formed over Sesshomaru's feet holding him in place.

They all tensed but instead of her taking the killing blow, she just stood there with a curious look in her red eyes. She sheathe her sword and walked until she was close to where Sesshomaru was kneeling. She touched his hair curiously, ignoring his tense look.

"Rydia!" Naraku snapped. "Kill him."

She was shaking. Her hands were trembling. An ice dagger formed in her hand and when she looked up the curious look was gone. Blood lust had taken over.

The inu tachi were too far away to stop her from killing him but she wasn't moving, just trembling. The sign on her neck was glowing blue and the shard was pulsing black. Then Ry did the unthinkable. She snarled and threw the dagger in Naraku's direction, following it up with a flash step and blowing an ice barrage from her hands (think of the adamant barrage) right in his face. He wasn't dead but his body was obliterated. Ry fell to her knees and Kagura took her before anyone could stop her.

Sesshomaru howled his rage to the skies and everyone trembled as he broke out of the ice. He walked over to a tree and sat down. The inu tachi set up camp and contemplated what happened.

RyPOV

Kagura dragged me into Naraku's study and threw me at his feet. "What do you think you were doing?" he snarled.

I looked up at him with green eyes, the blood lust past. "I will not kill Sesshomaru."

"You will." he growled. "You have no choice." He pulled out a whip and tortured me but I didn't cry out.

Kagura led me to the dungeon and locked me in. Before she left she asked "How did you refuse?"

I looked up and smirked. "The bastard left a loophole."

Kagura left when she saw that I would say nothing more. I closed my eyes and leaned my against the cold stone wall. It was dark again but thanks to the power of the sword, the shadows were as bright as day.

'**That is only part of the powers I can give you.'**

I jumped with a start. "Who are you?"

'**Speak in your mind, girl. We can't have this conversation overheard. I am Aisu Kage, the sword you now possess.'**

'Let me guess, you're the spirit in the sword. But how much more power can you give me.'

'**I shall give you a riddle, girl. We are natural opposites but not by blood. I can lend you power but I am not your birth right. At the end of our contract, you will give me my freedom. Do we have a deal?'**

I puzzled over the riddle. The parts I could understand didn't sound bad. 'Deal'

'**Now trust me with your body. You are wounded. I can get you out of here but whom do you trust?'**

'Sesshomaru.', I thought without hesitation.

'**You trust him though he is now your enemy?'**

I nodded. 'I trust him though I don't know why.'

I could have sworn I felt amusement from Aisu Kage before my consciousness faded.

Kagome POV

We were still tentative after Sesshomaru's show of anger. It was a new moon which meant that Inuyasha was human and he hated it. He kept shooting suspicious looks at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru was just staring into the forest, his face devoid of emotion. Then he lifted his nose to the air and sniffed.

He leapt to his feet and pulled out Tokijin. "What are you doing, ya bastard?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ry is here." he said in a clipped tone.

I looked to the sky and saw Rydia riding along a bridge of ice. Ice formed in front of her while the ice behind her faded into a icy dust. She landed in front of us but when she lifted her eyes they were icy blue not green or red.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Rydia tilted her head. "You're Lord Sesshomaru. This girl," she said gesturing to herself "needs help. I am Aisu Kage, the spirit of her sword. She is wounded and needs caring for. I broke her out of the dungeon but they will come for her."

Sesshomaru nodded. Before Aisu Kage left Rydia's body she asked "When is this girl's birth date?"

We all glanced at each other but I said "It's on December 21st."

"The winter solstice." she murmered. Then she left Rydia's body and her body collapsed into Sessomaru's one arm.

"Hn." Sesshomaru shifted her to his lap as he sat down, this time by the fire. We all sat there in silence for hours until Ry finally began to stir. I feared that when she woke up that the demonic aura of the sword would take over her again but instead she opened her eyes to show pure green eyes.

She groaned and everyone's eyes were drawn to her as she stretched and collapsed against Sesshomaru. Her eyes slowly met Sesshomaru's and I could swear I saw a faint blush on her. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow as if to say 'since when did I give you permission to get that comfortable on me.'

She glanced around at all of us and said quietly "Thank you. I didn't think that you'd take me in but when Aisu Kage asked if there was anyone I trusted the only person I could think of was Sesshomaru." Then she lifted her eyes back to Sesshomaru's. "I'm sorry, I had no choice."

"Yeah, you better be sorry. Why'd you have to run off alone all the time. Being like my brother won't help you." Inuyasha broke in.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru growled before Ry could retort. "I accept your apology. But how did you resist killing me?"

She smirked. "Very simple. He wasn't specific in his orders. The first time he said 'attack Sesshomaru' but he didn't say I had to kill you. Then he said 'kill him'. Him could refer to anyone and though I knew he meant you, I was able to interpret the order differently and attack any male including Naraku."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hn."

I inched forward to take a closer look at her neck. "Maybe I can purify the jewel while it's in your neck?" I said to her.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't try that. You see this?" She pointed to a squiggly line below the Draconic sign. "That's like adding a death seal. If I or anyone else that's not Naraku try to remove it, we die."

I breathed a sigh. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I have a feeling that this is for the best." Her gaze became distant. "I'm remembering things."

"May I ask what things?"

"I can't remember my parents that well but I do remember certain things they showed me, certain stories they told me."

"Like that lullaby?" I said softly.

Ry nodded. "Yes. But my mother taught me different ones."

I was about to ask her to sing one but she stood to her feet, wincing as she shifted her shoulders and vanished into the forest. Sesshomaru vanished after her.

Ry POV

I looked up into the sky as Sesshomaru followed me into the clearing. "My mother used to teach me this song that she said was a dragon's lament. I wonder what she'd think if some of those stories were real." I said to him.

After a moment he said "You will sing to This Sesshomaru."

I raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't speak in third person." When he was silent I started singing the haunting melody that my mother taught me. Ironic that I'd be singing it to Sesshomaru.

_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono  
Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo  
Cano tasay noni cano nimono  
Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe  
Kahmen di sono soda nimo,  
Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro  
Misa day niatoe___

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono  
valmay sahano nada  
Ah-Ah-Ah  
ahhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sess POV

I stared at the girl in astonishment. That was a dragon's lament but I knew the translation perfectly.

_I am the voice that calls your name  
I am searching for you, love  
I am searching for you_

Where has love gone?  
Nothing remains  
Only blood  
And sadness prevail

My heart bleeds for you, for you  
I crawl in...in darkness

__

I am the voice  
Of love that cannot live  
Yet it doesn't die  
Never!

She sang it in a low tone yet it filled the air around us. When she finished she looked dazed and gave me a half smile. _I've never seen her smile_, I realized. When she was sixteen she didn't know how to show emotions. But now it seemed more by emotions. I looked at her as she stood in the moonlight. She wasn't that girl that I'd met at the well anymore. She'd become a woman and a beautiful one. But she was still a ningen. A strange, interesting, powerful ningen but ningen nonetheless.

The air picked up around us and I smelled Naraku. I growled. He would not take what was under my protection. Ry calmly walked forward as Naraku came forth. I tried to stop her but she shook her head sadly. "No, Sess. I have to do this." Then in a whisper that Naraku couldn't hear she said "My birth day is in two weeks. Something will happen but I don't know what. Wait for a major spike in energy."

She followed Naraku on a pillar of ice while I stared after her. Inuyasha and the others ran through the trees moments later. "Sesshomaru, where is Ry?"

I turned and walked back to camp. I would stay here because this was where Naraku would most likely strike. Jaken and Rin were at the castle so I had nothing to lose. Nothing except Ry. _Who is this girl that stays in my mind after only three meetings and few words?  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Sou'unga, Draconic Birthright

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ry and the teens.**

Chapter 7

Ry POV

I followed Naraku back to his study and as soon as we were there he yelled "What were you doing? How did you get out?"

I smirked. He was losing his cool and seeing a smirk on my normally emotionless face was enough to scare him and piss him off at the same time. "You see Naraku, you can't lock me up for too long. I suggest that you stay on my good side. You may have chained the beast but you haven't tamed it. And when it gets free..." my smirk grew "well, the captor usually ends up dead."

I could tell without looking that Naraku was afraid. I swear I could smell it. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and went to the guest room to find my backpack. I went to the hot springs and after I scrubbed Naraku's smell off I relaxed. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to see Kagura. "What do you want?"

"I'm simply bathing." she answered. She stripped and got in.

"You're lying. So what is it?"

"I need your help. I want to be free from Naraku."

"Why should I help you? What's in it for me?"

"You're enslaved, too."

"But you can't help me."

"Sesshomaru can't help you."

"Sesshomaru _won't_ help you."

"So why would he help you?"

"Because I..." I stopped. I was about to say I love him.

Kagura smirked. "You love him don't you." When I didn't answer she continued "I've been trying for a long time to get him to love me, what makes you think you can?"

This last part made me give her a glare. "You will cease trying. If you go after him I will free you by killing you."

She looked afraid but I didn't stay. I got out and after I dried off, I changed into some black gym pants and a white tank top. I then pulled my hair into as ponytail. As I walked the halls I thought, _What to do now?_

**If I may suggest, you should go to the dojo and train. As you could see in your fight with Sesshomaru the only thing that kept you alive was the flash step and that was barely.** **You know that if he had been aiming to kill you, he could have.**

'_I know. Let's go.'_

I walked into the dojo and Aisu Kage guided me through stances and techniques. She showed me through mind images how to use the weapons. We continued this routine for the next two weeks but Naraku never called me. It was almost my birthday.

"December 21st." I whispered as I sheathe my sword. Right now I was wearing a black turtleneck with no sleeves and black skinny jeans and black boots. My arms were covered with black bandages and I had on black finger less gloves.

**Yes, the winter solstice, the shortest day of the year. Something will happen. **

I felt a tug on my neck and knew that Naraku was calling me. I went to his study and saw that he was dressed for travel. "We're going to get the legendary sword So'unga."

I didn't show a reaction but on the inside I was screaming WTF! Kagome had told me about that adventure.

Sou'unga is the complete opposite of Sesshomaru's inherited sword, Tenseiga, the sword of life or heaven, and the more powerful form of Inuyasha's inherited sword Tetsusaiga, the sword of death or earth. Sou'unga, the sword of hell or of world conquest, can summon 100 dead souls in one swing. The combined powers of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga succeeded in defeating Sou'unga, which was stronger than either of them alone. Sou'unga, unlike the Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga, was not created by Totosai from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's fang and it is unknown how Inuyasha's father came to own it. Also, unlike the other two, Sou'unga contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell. When held by a human, Sou'unga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, but when held by a yōukai, then Sou'unga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. But Inuyasha's father never let Sou'unga control him. Saying it was an act of weakness if he let what he should be controlling take control of him.

When Kagome told us about it, I was astounded. She had told me that it was in the nether world but it seemed this wasn't the case. I know that Naraku is incapable of controlling it. It'll control him more than it controlled Inuyasha. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Naraku saying "Ry, go get Kagura. I believe she is with Sesshomaru and the inu tachi."

I was gone before he could finish the sentence. I had warned her. I left the castle using my ice bridge.

**Calm down. Sesshomaru doesn't want her.**, Aisu Kage said.

'_But I warned her of the consequences.'_

**Do you want Sesshomaru to see you like that? A female that kills others in a jealous rage.**

'_No,_' I thought, my aura calming. _'I will access the situation and warn her as I see fit. But don't fault me if I kick her ass.'_

Aisu Kage's chiming laughter rang through my head. **No I shall not. Now calm down we can see them now.**

I looked down to see Kagura on her knees in front of Sesshomaru while the inu tachi had their weapons drawn. I let myself drop beside Kagura and she looked up, fear in her eyes.

"Hey, Ry. Kagura says that you and Naraku are plotting to kill her." Inuyasha yelled. The others just watched silently.

I gave him a disdainful look. "I haven't spoken to Naraku for two weeks. Besides there are greater things to worry about. But first..." I turned to Kagura and kicked her across the face, leaving my boot print there. "You, bitch, I warned you. I won't kill you this time but next time, I swear to God-"

"Warned her about what?" Kagome whispered.

I sighed. "You get the message. Now, remember that sword Sou'unga? Naraku going to find it as we speak."

"What?"

"Lead us." Sesshomaru demanded. I nodded and everyone followed Kagura and I to the a castle in the north.

"I warned you about messing with what is mine." I whispered furiously to Kagura.

"You have no claim on him." she whispered back. The others couldn't hear us because of the wind.

"We'll see but I know that he'd pick me over you any day."

Kagura growled but I shot her a smirk. I sped up to keep the facade that we were on Naraku's side and we got to the castle before the others. The castle was old and crumbling and Naraku stood in the middle of the wreckage.

Naraku looked up as Sesshomaru and the inu tachi landed behind us. "You led them here?" Naraku asked.

Kagura shook her head but I nodded. But to both of our surprise, he chuckled. "At least I have one competent slave."

I shot him a warning look before drawing my sword and let a bead of blood drop on it to transform it from a rusty blade to a sharp katana. To my surprise Naraku shook his head. "Not this time. Rydia, subdue Inuyasha and bring him to me."

My eyes widened but I couldn't stop as my body sheathe my sword then flash stepped and grabbed Inuyasha then flash stepped back to Naraku. Inuyasha tried to break my hold but I had my arms wrapped around his waist and his arms were held above his head in an arm lock. **(Don't know what it's called)**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. The others looked worried and I couldn't help wonder what Naraku was planning. Sesshomaru was growling.

Naraku chuckled and pulled out the staff of two heads from his cloak. My eyes widened. He wouldn't. "Rydia, stop them."

I groaned as I froze their feet into place. "How did you get the staff?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It isn't too hard to sneak it away from that toad. Now." Naraku walked up to Inuyasha and pulled the black pearl from his eye. He placed the staff on it and the gate to the netherworld was opened. I let go of Inuyasha and ran after Kagura and Naraku. I walked right into the air. I created a ice bridge and followed Naraku to Inu no Tashio's skeleton. I landed by the dias that once held Tetsusaiga and looked around in astonishment.

Sesshomaru and the others soon followed. "You will die for daring to enter my father's tomb." Sesshomaru said.

Naraku laughed. "I'm simply taking the legendary sword of hell, Sou'unga. Soon power will be mine."

I rolled my eyes. "But it'll control you like a puppet."

"Ah but the sword has a true holder. The true holder has never been found but even if I am not the true wielder I have enough power to control it."

"Fool." I mumbled.

I walked away as the others yelled at each other, they were going to kill Naraku, Naraku will rule and kill them, blah, blah, blah. I gasped as a sudden pain hit my chest. I groaned and the others turned to me. "What is it?" they asked.

I didn't answer. My heart was burning and I felt a tugging sensation towards the dias. A quake shook around us and the dias split in half as Sou'unga rose from it. Naraku ran for it but it repelled him.

Everyone's eyes widened. It hadn't done that before. It had been happy to take over anyone. I moaned and reached up and used the sword as leverage. As soon as I touched it a pulse ran through the sword to me. It was audible as it pulsed faster and faster.

**Now is the time. I give you my powers. Free me** **then draw Sou'unga.**

I nodded. I drew Aisu Kage and focused my new ice powers into it. The blade froze then shattered. _'Goodbye. Rest in peace in the after life, Aisu Kage.'_ I knew that Aisu Kage had been a demoness that had been trapped in the sword.

I turned to the dias as Inuyasha yelled "Hey wench, why did you destroy your sword? What are ya gonna fight with?"

I took Sou'unga's bone hilt in my hand and smiled as the pearl turned sapphire. "It was a deal. She would give me my powers and help me in battle until I was able to claim my birth right."

"Your birth right." the others gasped.

I pulled Sou'unga out of the dias and held it aloft in my hands. A new voice awakened in my thoughts. **Who are you? You dare draw me from my resting place.**

I smirked. _'I am Rydia Dragooni.'_

**Dragooni, an old dragon yokai blood line that I previously believed died out years ago.**

My smirk faded and he searched my thoughts to see that my surprise wasn't fake. **You have lost memories of your lineage but now you have reached your twenty first birthday and the seal is broken.** My eyes widened as memories flowed into me.

My father had been the Lord of the Northern lands until it was attacked. He fell through the well into the future but he ended up in California. He met my mother, who was human and a miko. They fell in love and soon had me but I turned out a full demon because of the power of our Draconic bloodline. But my father soon grew sick because he wasn't born in the modern era and accustomed to the pollution in the air. My mother soon grew ill from the same cancer because they were mated.

My heart grew tight as I remembered but I was surprised to find Sou'unga comforting me. What happened to the sword with an evil dragon spirit from hell?

**Ry, if you wish to transform and keep your secret you should kill Naraku now.**

With that thought I chuckled out loud. '_Hm, do you think that you can get the seal off my neck and the jewel shard out of my spine?'_

Sou'unga scoffed in my thoughts. **I am an ancient dragon capable of doing many things. This is no problem.**

With that said, I felt a burning sensation as the mark left my neck and the shard left my skin. For the first time I laughed a laugh full of pure joy. I had my birthright, I was free, and I felt _alive_. The next thing to do was to kill Naraku. I brought my gaze to my victim and he was visibly shaken as I bent to purify the shard and threw it to Kagome. The others were watching me in pure shock.

* * *

**There's Chapter 7. Ry's name being Dragooni and her being a dragon yokai was a concidence but a lucky one. I hadn't planned on bringing Sou'unga into the story but I had rememberd and always thought it was cool. When I read that it wasn't actually created from Inu no Tashio's fang and was that the spirit was an ancient dragon from hell, it was just perfeect so it all fits.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dragon Twister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Ry.**

Chapter 8

Kagome POV

I looked on fearfully as Ry lifted Sounga in her hands but when she opened her eyes they were a deep forest green, much darker than her usual leaf green. The pearl in Sou'unga's hilt had turned sapphire and tentacles weren't wrapped around her arm. She obviously wasn't possessed. But she had a smirk on her face that promised pain.

"Impossible." everyone seemed to say. But it was obviously very possible as Ry walked to us and threw me the jewel shard.

"Kagome, I need your help. Combine your attack with mine."

We all gasped except Sesshomaru but his eyes widened. "Oi, ya stupid wench, you'll kill yourself. You can't handle the demonic power."

Ry gave Inuyasha a cold look. "Inuyasha, the only reason I haven't killed you is because Kagome is like my sister but you press my patience."

"Thank you, Ry-nee-chan." I exclaimed. I knew this was an honer because Ry wasn't one to accept company or friends.

Ry visibly winced at the new name but turned to Naraku. "Hanyou, die. Dragon Twister!"

A great purple tornado that seemed even greater in power than the time we faced it before ripped towards Naraku. I shot an arrow and the tornado became even more violent. He was ripped to pieces and turned to ash. We all stared wide eyed as Ry picked up the jewel and purified it. She handed it to me and turned to Kagura.

"You're free. Now remember my warning."

They shared a meaningful look and Kagura nodded. Ry turned to us. "Follow me." she said with a grin. She swung Sou'unga and a black hole appeared in the air. She stepped through and we all followed. We ended up at the abandoned castle and the black pearl went back into Inuyasha's eye.

Ry POV

"I can't believe we did it." Kagome murmured. Miroku took of his prayer beads and revealed that his wind tunnel was gone.

"Thank you, Ry."

"You're welcome." Then I frowned. "Do you guys like that name or something because you call me Ry a lot." At their anxious faces I added "I like it. You may continue calling me that."

**Aw, isn't that sweet. But we have things to we need to clean this castle. It is the castle of your ancestors.**

'_This?_' I thought. '_Well, I suppose with a lot of work it can be done._'

Sou'unga saw the vision in my mind and said, **Hm, you will be a great ruler but how will you keep your secret.**

"Well, guys Naraku is dead but there are still shards. I suppose you're looking for them?"

"Hai." Kagome said. "We'd be honored if you'd join us."

I shook my head to everyone's surprise. "I have many things to attend to. But we will meet again."

"What things do a wench like you have to do?"

I rolled my eyes as Kagome sat him. Sou'unga made his voice audible for everyone to hear. **"We have many things to do that does not concern your group, half breed."**

While Inuyasha sputtered indignantly I said "But I will see you and when I do, Kagome better have mated with Inuyasha, Sango better be pregnant by Miroku, Shippo better be stronger, and Sesshomaru... well, lighten up a little."

Everyone laughed as I said the last. The burning in my chest grew hotter but I hid the pain. '_I have to leave._'

"Sayanara, for now."

I turned and left my feudal family.

...

I gasped as I knelt next to the stream. "What happened?"

"This is your full dragon yokai form. Much prettier than your human form. Though you were pretty then, too." a baritone voice said.

I turned to see a young man with red haired yokai with blue eyes. His hair was pulled into a bushy ponytail and his eyes were lit with mischief but they were ancient and filled with bitterness.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked. "I am Sou'unga. Or rather, this is a physical manifestation of my dragon yokai spirit."

"Wow." I breathed. He walked behind me so that we were both reflected. My reflection shocked me once again. My hair wasn't curly anymore, it was straight yet it was bushy and silky. It was highlighted Lazarus blue and it went to my waist. My eyes had turned a dark green and a green triangle with a black flame with red snow flake was inside the triangle adorned my forehead. I had blue stripes on my cheeks and all the places that Seshomaru had his. I had sharp fangs and long claws.

As I studied my reflection, Sou'unga said "That's not all." He removed my bandage on my left arm to show a Lazarus dragon wrapped around my arm from my shoulder to my wrist.

"What can I do?"

"As you've probably noticed, you don't have wings." I nodded. "That's because we can fly without it."

He took my hand and levitated slowly. Only now did I notice his attire. He had on a red haori with a black dragon and red hakamas with black boots. He had on armor over his haori. "You have to want it. There is no special concentration. We are dragons at heart and it's within us to take to the skies, to fight, to win, to rule. The real effort is staying on the earth."

I nodded and let my self float. He smiled. "Well done."

"I thought you were supposed to be evil."

The bitterness flashed in his eyes. "Try spending centuries in hell and having your power sealed by a dog and see how you feel."

I nodded. "So, Sou'unga-sama, what do we do next?"

"Don't call me sama."

"How about... Sou-kun."

He nodded but his blue eyes showed amusement. "Very well. I must show you how to use my blade and we need a new sheathe. Then we need to rebuild the castle and send out invitations to inform the lords and ladies of your return. You'll need to hire servants and such then set up a ball."

I sighed. "This is going to be annoying."

Sou'unga smiled. "You have me."

I felt him grope my behind.

*SMACK* "Hentai!"


	10. Chapter 9: Lady of the North

Hi guys, I know it's been a while but I have a load of new ideas. So, I'll hurry and finish this story(and my story for the Hollows series) so that I can start on some Sess/Kag stories. BTW, this story will NOT be Inu/Kags.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because if I did, Kagome would be with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would be with Kikyo, and Kagome and Naraku would be like best friends/siblings.**

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru walked through the snowy forest to the Northern Palace as his loyal followers, Rin and Jaken argued. A lot had changed in the last six months. After Rydia disappeared, Kohaku had been brought back to life. Rin was in love with Kohaku now. But Kikyo had been brought back to life also. Kagome had been heart broken when Inuyasha dumped her for Kikyo. But this time, no one had been there for her except her adopted son, Shippo. The demon slayer, Sango, and the monk, Miroku, and been too busy with their engagement to notice Kagome's depression. Inuyasha hadn't cared. So as a result, Kagome had become akin to a zombie.

Sesshomaru looked up as he saw that they had arrived at the Northern Palace. His eyes widened as he realized that it was in the sky. The castle architecture was clearly from the far reaches of the Continent. It was impressive for a ruler just discovered three months ago. It had been a mystery who had been killing the rogue demons in the North until two dragon yokai had attacked the bases from the other lands.

*Flashback*

Sesshomaru heard two shouts from the sky "**Amateresu!**" He looked up in shock as black flames swept the base but left him unharmed. He felt the power and knew that together, these two take over Japan.

He watched in shock as the two yokai flew down from the air and landed in front of him. The male yokai had long red hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, pale skin, blue mischievous eyes, and a tall, lean build. He wore a red haori and black hakama like Sesshomaru's. He wore a katana with a dragon wrapped around the hilt.

The female yokai had black silky hair with forest green highlights. She had forest green eyes that matched the forest green triangle on her forehead. Inside the triangle was a black flame an blue snowflake. She had curves and a emotionless face that looked familiar. Her skin hada golden tan that was rare in yokai.

"Let the other lords know that the ryu yokai are no longer extinct and that we're reclaiming the North. I expect the lords at the Northern Palace in three months." the female yokai said. Her voice sounded so familiar but Sesshomaru couldn't remember where he had heard it.

He gave a sharp nod and they flew away the female yokai's eyes lingering on him with familiar eyes.

*Flashback end*

Sesshomaru flew up to the castle while Rin and Jaken rode Ah-Un.

-With the Inu-Tachi-

"Kagome! Hurry and cook the food. We need to hurry and see that witch about getting Kikyo's miko powers back."

Kagome sighed. Everything had been horrible after Rydia left. Kagome had used the jewel and wished that all the people killed by Naraku to be brought back. Unfortunately that included Kikyo. Kagome had been heart broken when Inuyasha called off their engagement in front of everyone. She had ran into the forest hoping to die. When a demon finally attacked her, she found out to her dismay that she was immortal because of the jewel and couldn't die.

She hardly ate these days and nobody cared anyway. She wouldn't die. Nobody knew that of course which made the indifference hurt even more.

"Maybe she doesn't have her powers because she's impure." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha heard her.

"Wench, don't call Kikyo impure. Like you are anyway?" Inuyasha sneered. "Kikyo is way more powerful than you."

He was about to slap her when his hand was grabbed by a red headed yokai. The male yokai had long red hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, pale skin, blue mischievous eyes, and a tall, lean build. He wore a red haori and black hakama like Sesshomaru's. He wore a katana with a dragon wrapped around the hilt.

"You will not hurt the guest of the Lady of the North." he said sternly. His eyes showed disgust at Inuyasha's actions.

"Ha, what would the Lady of the North want with that wench?"

The man back slapped Inuyasha into a tree. "You should never talk about a lady that way."

The man turned around and to everyone's surprise kissed Kagome's hand. "Milady, my sister has told me much about you but she failed to tell me how beautiful you are. We will be able to get you and your...group, to the palace if we go at my speed."

Kagome was speechless. Who was this yokai? How did his sister know him? Why was he so nice? Did he really think she was beautiful? It had been so long since she heard that. Kouga had stopped coming by six months ago because he had mated Ayame. There was another reason as well.

Kagome was infertile. No one wanted an infertile woman who couldn't bear them an heir.

It was the price of her immortality, to never be able to have children. She was snapped out of her depressing thoughts when the yokai swept her off her feet and held her bridal style, like she was a delicate package. He picked up Shippo, who was still sleeping, and placed him on Kagome's stomach.

"All of you follow me. The Lady of the North would like to see you all."

The yokai had a smirk on his face as he looked at the others.

The yokai suddenly began to float from the ground. Kagome squeaked in surprise and moved closer to the yokai. He began flying at a speed faster than Sesshomaru. The others struggled to keep up.

"W-who are you? Who is you sister?"

The yokai smiled. "For now you can call me Sou-kun. My sister is the Lady of the North. She asked me not to tell you her name. You'll know her when you see her." Sou-kun smiled at an inside joke.

-Time skip-

When the Inu-tachi, Sou-kun, and Kagome arrived they saw they were in a palace floating in the sky. It even had a courtyard. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and the other lords and ladies were already there.

Sou-kun landed with Kagome still in his arms. "She has you all waiting doesn't she?"

The Lady of the East, Ayame, looked confused. "Wait, we thought you were the Ruler of the North, her mate. And why do you have Kagome?"

Sou-kun chuckled, his laugh vibrating through his chest and making Kagome blush. "She is my sister, adopted sister anyway, and she has all the power, not me. This palace is her design and she came up with all our strategies with a little advice and training from me. As for Kagome, she was waiting for her."

"What! Why, would she want that wench!"

There was a shout from the Lord of the East, Kouga, "Shut it, Inu-trasha."

"Why?" Inuyasha sneered. "She can't compare with Kikyo." Kikyo nodded her agreement.

"Half-breed, it doesn't take much to compare to a former clay pot that's lost its power." Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha, you're just jealous because Momma is prettier than Kikyo!" Shippo shouted and the other lords and ladies gasped. A yokai was calling a miko, Momma?

Sango and Miroku tried to stop Inuyasha but he snarled, "You brat, I'm gonna kill you."

He leapt at Shippo. Sou-kun was about to put Kagome down and block Inuyasha and Kouga was about to kick Inuyasha. Kagome had charged her power to her hands but every one stopped as a green and black blur flew at Inuyasha and threw into a tree.

"Bastard." the female yokai spat. "Not only have you attacked my family but you did it inside my home. How stupid are you? And didn't I kill Naraku's whore?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. The female yokai had black silky hair with forest green highlights. She had forest green eyes that matched the forest green triangle on her forehead. Inside the triangle was a black flame an blue snowflake. She had curves and a emotionless face that looked familiar. She wore a black and green haori with black hakama and she had Sounga sheathed at her side. The snow swirled around her as if caressing her.

Kagome gasped in shock. "Ry? You're the Lady of the North."

Ry grinned which made everyone(except Sesshomaru of course) gasp in shock. The Rydia from six months ago barely smiled let alone grin.

"Wench, six months ago you were human! How the hell are you a yokai! You have to be lying about being ruler of the North."

Ry snorted. "Lying? Check the mark dumb ass." She did have the mark of the North under her bangs. "I am yokai because I was born that way and my mother's miko powers covered my bloodline until my birthday, the same day I found Sounga. That's why that wanna be half breed couldn't control me with the Draconian seal." She then strolled over to Sou-kun, Shippo, and Kagome.

"Hentai, you better not be flirting with my sister."

Sou-kun grinned. "I assure you Ry, I am on my best behavior. Kagome is a lady."

Ry rolled her eyes. Then she frowned when she saw the state that Kagome was in. Kagome fidgeted a bit, afraid that her sister would abandon her, too. Her heart sank when Ry walked over to the Inu-tachi.

Then Sou-kun whispered in her ear "Watch this, this is the fun part. She almost NEVER gets like this." Kagome was confused as Ry walked calmly over to Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me WHY THE HELL MY SISTER LOOKS MALNURISHED? IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S BEEN STARVING FOR MONTHS! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT SHE'S BEEN STARVING, USED AS A SERVANT, AND LONELY SINCE I LEFT! DON'T EXPECT HER TO COME BACK WITH YOU BECAUSE ONCE THIS WEEK IS OVER, SHE IS STAYING WITH ME AS MIKO OF THE NORTH AND MY SISTER!"

When Ry was finished yelling she was huffing and everyone watched in shock as she struggled to get her aura under control. Sango and Miroku were cowering where they stood. "W-we're sorry. We never noticed."

Ry growled in response, too tired to even begin to yell again. Kagome leapt from Sou-kun's arms and crushed Ry in a hug. "Sister, I missed you so much. I thought that I'd never see you again."

Ry snorted. "As if. Even if I thought that the mutt would take care of you, I was planning to come get you on the off chance I was right. Dragon intuition." she explained at Kagome's questioning look. "Anyway I sent Sounga to go get you since I had to finish the preparations."

Everyone gasped. "Sou-kun? Sounga! You're Sounga?" Kagome yelped making the connections.

Sounga smiled. "Yes, Kagome-hime, I am the dragon spirit, Sounga. I have committed many crimes but can you honestly expect me to be happy after being sealed in a sword for centuries with nothing but a spirit like Saya for company?"

Kagome frowned. "No, I would be grumpy, too."

"Hime? Why the hell are you calling her princess. She's below everyone here." This time it had been the Lady of the South, Yuki, a bat yokai, and the only female ruler besides Ry.

Everyone watched as Ry's eyes turned red, each eye having three black tomae.(Sharingan, I DON'T OWN IT)

"Do not talk about my sister that way. She is your equal because I adopt her as my sister and if any one has anything to say about then I dare you to complain." she hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened. Ry was showing a lot of emotion. The tomoe were spinning like a wheel, hypnotizing.

Sounga broke the silence. "Ry, don't use _that_ technique."

Everyone looked confused as Ry looked back calmly. "It won't hurt me. Besides, she needs a lesson."

Sounga sighed. "Please Ry, don't do it. That's cruel."

Ry's lip curled up to show off her fangs. What was strange was that her new look worked for her as much as her human look did. "I won't use THAT technique. But I will use this one." There was a chilly breeze as Ry left Kagome's side and slammed Yuki into a tree. The three tomae became a three pointed shuriken. "Look away." she commanded everyone as she held Yuki's jaw with what looked like no effort.

"I suggest you look away. Before you're caught in it, too." Sounga advised.

"Caught in what?" Kagome questioned.

"Genjutsu." Sounga said grimly. "But this is unique to her. Only her Sharingan can do this. The Mangekyo Sharingan shows the victim illusions. Ry is quite inventive with mental torture so there's a chance that she'll recover. It's merciful compared to _that_ technique." Everyone looked curious as to what he kept referring to as that technique. "It's been centuries since a dragon demon has been born with it but it's for the best."

The servant who had been traveling with Yuki looked apprehensive. Sounga watched him knowingly.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"Demon or not, the Sharingan affects her. Or at least, the Mangekyo Sharingan does. Just watch."

They couldn't see Ry's face but suddenly Yuki started screaming. Everyone cringed as it echoed around the courtyard. After what seemed like forever Ry let go of Yuki's jaw and let her drop to the ground. Saliva hung from Yuki mouth as she panted.

"That's only a taste of what I can do."

A roar drew their attention from Ry. The servant rushed towards her without warning in pure rage. It was so drastic that Ry shouldn't have been able to predict it. But she just smirked and said "Amateresu." Black flames came from her right eye, engulfing the man until she closed her eye, the left still open. The man was charred to a crisp.

"The Sharingun gives her the ability to copy and predict movements and abilities. And to control another's will."

Ry turned toward them and they gasped as the saw red blood leaking from her right eye, making it look as if she was crying blood.

"The Sharingan, the pride of dragons, something only the elite can inherit. Mangekyo Sharingan, only earned by killing someone dear to you." Sounga chuckled darkly. "But Ry was like a sarcastic ice block that no one could be close to, at least six months ago. She simply befriended a human bandit then killed him. Mangekyo Sharingan is an advancement of Sharingan and could help her gain supreme conquest.'

Sesshomaru stiffened. "There's a price." he observed.

"Of course." Ry said casually. She seemed barely to notice of the eye that should have stopped bleeding already. "Mangekyo Sharingan can give the wielder ultimate power but it causes you to go blind."


	11. Chapter 10: Unwanted Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own all OC characters.**

Chapter 10

"Blind?" everyone echoed.

Ry closed her eyes, blood still streaming from them. "Yes, the Mangekyo Sharingun damages my eyes and slowly makes me blind. Even with my healing abilities it's too much damage."

"Why do you continue to use it then?" Sesshomaru asked in a hard voice. He sounded honestly upset.

Ry shrugged. "It's second nature. It's a habit that I can't help."

A gust of wind swept through the courtyard, sweeping the snow into swirls. When everyone opened their eyes, Kagura was there. "Yo." she said grinning.

Ry nodded. "Yo. What are you doing here?"

Kagura smirked. "Well, I heard that the lords and ladies were gathering here so I thought I'd stop by and see Lord Sesshomaru."

Ry let out a low growl that only Kagome and Sounga heard. 'Ry still loves Sesshomaru.' Kagome realized.

Ry's eyes had been slowly turning green but now they were becoming Mangekyo Sharingun. "Ry." Sounga warned.

Ry flicked her eyes over to him and slowly, it became the regular Sharingun. "Come inside, I don't feel the cold but I'm sure the humans do."

She walked inside the castle, everyone following behind. Their eyes widened as they saw the inside. Most of the castle was made of black marble while the furniture was made of cherry wood. servant walked up to Ry and bowed. "Milady, how may I serve you."

"Take them to them to the guest wing. Then go outside and get Lady Yuki. After you take her to her room, send for a healer and tell them to have her in her right mind by tomorrow."

"Yes, milady." the servant said. "Follow me."

Kagome moved to follow the others but Ry caught her arm. "No, you're coming with me. Remember, you're staying here permanently."

"But Ry, I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden." Sounga said. "She wouldn't stop whining about you these last six months. All I've heard was 'We have to go get Kagome.' and 'What kind of sister am I if I let that mutt hurt her?'. At first I thought that she was exaggerating but now I see her tales of you were true." He smiled impishly.

"Sou-kun." Ry groaned. "You're a bastard you know that." She walked away, the two following her. When they reached the Northern Wing, she stopped at a room next to a room with a ornately decorated door made of mahogany wood. The door they had stopped at was also made of mahogany wood but it had an image of Kagome with her bow and arrow engraved into it.

"Ry." Kagome breathed. "Thank you."

Ry shrugged and opened the door. Kagome gasped in shock. The room looked like it was made special for her. The floor had a green fluffy carpet, the bed was western style with green and white covers, the wall was green with white stripes and there was a green marble fireplace. The balcony showed the snowy courtyard outside.

"Ry..." Kagome breathed.

Ry smiled impishly. "No words necessary. I've prepared it for two months. Well, I have to go. Meetings to plan, paperwork to do, minions to boss around."

"Wait, Ry!" Kagome called but it was too late, Ry had disappeared in a wave of black flames.

"If you're trying to get her to talk about her overuse of the Sharingan, it won't work." Sounga said. "She doesn't even turn it off that much. When she had it turned off when she saw you was actually one of the first times I've seen her stop using and for the longest period of time."

"Why does she use it?" Kagome asked.

Sounga frowned. "She doesn't feel safe. There's been many assassination attempts so she's actually very paranoid."

In another part of the castle, Ry appeared in a flash of black flames. She walked away casually until she smelled a familiar scent.

"Sesshomaru." Ry said.

"Rydia. Why do you continue to use the Mangekyo Sharingun even though it makes you blind?"

Ry sighed and turned to Sesshomaru. "The Elders don't consider my rule legitimate. They say that I need a mate in order to be considered a ruler. Either that or over the age of 300."

Sesshomaru remembered that rule. They had tried to invoke that rule on him but it didn't work because it was his father's last wish that he rule the Western Lands. "You use the Mangekyo to prove your lineage. So what will you do?"

Ry's eyes faded from the Sharingun to a dark green color. "I don't know. I don't want to mate. Well, there is one person I would like to mate but he would never pay me mind."

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to bury his jealousy.

"It's-" Ry was cut off when Kagura waltzed into the hallway.

"You two shouldn't be here alone. Someone may think something's up with you two."

Ry gritted her teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Kagura smirked. "I'm here to ask Lord Sesshomaru if he's considered mating me."

Ry paled."M-mating?"

"Yes, mating. You know, the thing that produces kids. Now go on little girl, let the grown people talk."

Ry's eyes that had been green quickly flashed back to the Mangekyo. She disappeared in a flash of flames.

She reappeared on the training field. "Amaterasu!" she yelled and black flames shot from her right eye to the tree in front of her. She continued using the Amaterasu until she calmed down. Her breathing was harsh and her right eye was bleeding. Her vision was so blurry that she couldn't tell which way was up. She collapsed in the middle of the snow field, the black flames still burning.

Sounga sniffed the air and Kagome looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

He pulled her along behind him as he ran through the corridors followed Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, the inu-tachi, and Kagura.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he saw the black flames burning nonstop.

"Amaterasu." Sounga explained. "That disappearing act she does is child's play and even this is only the tip of the iceberg. The flames can burn 7 days and 7 nights. She can put them out but it looks like she fainted before she could." He turned Ry on her back and swore softly. "She over did it. Again."

"Again? She's done this before?" Rin asked.

"She's done this a lot. She has had a lot of attempts on her life and a lot of people trying to force her to mate them. She beats them but only after she tortures them with _that _technique."

"What is _that _technique?" Kagome asked.

"Tsukiyomi. It's a genjutsu that makes the receiver feel as though Ry has been torturing them for three days when in actuality it lasts only a moment. It usually breaks the person's mind. But it damages Ry's left eye."

"And how often does she use it?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Hm, let's see, three assassination attempts a week, and she uses Tsukiyomi every time. She has been using it since she learned it, which was five months ago."

"What?" the others exclaimed.

Ry groaned as she awoke. "Cut the racket."

" Ry, could you stop the Amaterasu flames _before _they burn down the castle."

Ry waved a hand and the flames disappeared. "Why do you continue to overuse those techniques? Do you want to blind?" Kagome asked.

Ry shrugged. "It'll take centuries for me to become blind."

"Not at the rate you're using it." Sounga muttered.

Ry glared. "Hush. It's my business if I over use Mangekyo Sharingan."

"But Ry-" Kagome started.

Ry waved a hand. "Don't worry, Kagome. Even if I do go blind, I've been practicing how to fight without using my sight."

"Foolish little girl. Makes me wonder if you use the Sharingan because you're insecure." Kagura said.

Ry's eyes changed from the regular Sharingan to the Mangekyo Sharingan. "What?"

Kagura smirked. "I said you're insecure. You probably can't win a fight without the Sharingan. You've only been a demon for six months."

To everyone's surprise the Sharingan faded, leaving Ry's regular forest green eyes. "I challenge you to a battle. I won't use Sharingan. Whoever wins..." Ry's eyes flickered to Sesshomaru then to Kagura.

"Let's start now. Dance of Blades." Kagura waved her fan and everyone had to jump out of the way.

Ry back flipped easily. She ran at Kagura ready to skewer her with her claws. Kagura continued fending her off with her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon." The attack managed to hit Ry and slammed her into the wall.

Kagura laughed. "Tch, you're weak."

Sounga frowned. He knew that Ry was stronger but she was still insecure about her dragon powers. She thought they made her look hideous when in actuality she looked beautiful. Usually Ry wouldn't care but...Sesshomaru.

"Ry! Remember what you'll happens if you lose. Stop holding back."

Ry pulled herself out of the rubble. Sounga had a point. If she lost, it wouldn't matter how pretty she looked. Besides, Sesshomaru wouldn't want a weak mate.

Her pupils became slits and her skin hardened as light green scales began covering her skin. Light green horns came from her forehead and her canines elongated.

Everyone except Sounga were surprised at Ry's transformation. There was silence until Kagome shouted "Go, Ry!"

Ry rushed at Kagura with an increased speed and this time Kagura couldn't keep up, she hurriedly pulled a feather from her her and flew up into the air. Ry smirked as she pulled off her haori to show her undershirt. Light green wings sprouted from her back and she flew up towards Kagura.

"Dance of scales." Ry said as she flapped her wings in Kagura's direction. Green scales flew towards Kagura like darts and she sent a gust of wind to repel it.

The audience watched in shock as they continued their aerial battle. Kagura always just barely avoided Ry's attacks. It looked like it would be a battle of stamina.

Ry smiled as she pulled Sounga, the sword. "Flash step." She disappeared in a black flash and Kagura's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Ry could do that.

Kagura gasped as she felt a slash across her back. Blood spilled in the air as she fell. Ry flew after her and caught her.

"I win." Ry declared.

Kagura chuckled weakly. "Yeah, now let's see if you can follow through."

Ry bit her lip. 'I can't lose my chance. But first...'

"Sounga, take Kagura to the healer."

Kagura's eyes widened. "You're not killing me."

Ry smirked. "No, because by the time you're healed, he'll be mine."

Kagura growled as Sounga carried her away and Kagome followed. Ry transformed back to her human form and put her haori on.

Ry took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru, remember I told you that there was a person I wanted to mate but I didn't think that he would want to mate me?"

Sesshomaru resisted gritting his teeth in anger and nodded.

Ry wringed her fingers looking more nervous than they had ever seen her. Her face was cherry red and her breathing was fast. Her heart was speeding and Sesshomaru wondered what was making her so nervous.

"Iwanttomateyou."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the others stared in shock. "Repeat that." he asked.

Ry growled as her face glowed red and he was caught of guard as she pulled his lips to hers. He didn't have a chance to kiss her back before she pulled back and said slowly. "I want to mate you. I've liked you since the day I met you."

Sesshomaru stared a little before he nodded, still too shocked to respond speak. A bright smile touched Ry's lips and they watched in shock as the usually stoic girl pulled Sesshomaru into a hug.

"Oh shit, they're a match made in hell." Inuyasha muttered.

Ry glared at Inuyasha. "Shut up, mutt face. I'm still mad at you for mistreating my sister."

Inuyasha snorted but his ears flattened.

* * *

Kagome blushed as she followed behind Sounga. They had dropped Kagura off in the medical wing then Sounga had said he had wanted to ask her something. She followed him to a garden dominated by honey suckles and forget-me-not.

They stopped when they reached a bench situated by a mini waterfall. The flowers formed a cove of sorts, giving them privacy.

Sounga motioned for Kagome to sit down and knelt on one knee. Kagome's eye widened.

"Kagome-hime, I haven't known you for long, yet it seems like I've known you forever. The first time we met, I was evil and tried to kill you. I was blind then but hearing Ry, someone who shows little interest in anyone, speak so highly of you peaked my interest. Then I met you when I came to escort you to the castle. It was like I was seeing you in a new light. You're so beautiful Kagome and the short time I've spent talking to you and getting to know you has shown me that I would like to have you forever. Will you accept me as your mate?" Sounga said.

Kagome stared. It was like a dream come true. She had been gaining feelings for the funny yet sarcastic, happy yet bitter, dragon yokai. But...

"Sounga. There is something that I have to tell you. I have immortality but the price for it was my fertility. I can't bare you any children. I understand if you don't want to mate me."

Sounga sighed and to her surprise, weariness showed in his usually lively blue eyes. "Kagome...I have lived for so long that I can not even remember my birth. In all honesty I'm tired. I was just about ready to let go when Ry found my container. Over the millennium my body had deteriorated until only my spirit was left. The only reason I have a body on this plane is because of my connection to Ry. Since I'm technically a spirit, I'm sterile."

Kagome's eyes widened as Sounga gave her a playful smile and sat next to her on the bench. "Besides, even if we don't have our own children, we have Shippo and whatever children Ry and Sesshomaru have to spoil."

Kagome smiled at the thought of spending eternity with Sounga and Ry. She had never thought she would be glad for her immortality.

"So...do you accept?" Sounga asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yes."


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Epilogue

Sesshomaru, Ry, Kagome, and Sounga shared a mating ceremony. The mating ceremony was large and all of the Lords and Ladies and the Elders attended. Ry smirked as she threw her bouquet into the crowd. Kagura caught it with a confused look.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "It's a tradition to throw the bouquet into the crowd. The person who catches it will be the next to marry or in this case mate. Hopefully this will keep her away from you." Ry muttered the last bit but Sesshomaru heard anyway.

"Damn, I'm stuck with the bitch for an in-law." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru looked like he was going to rip his head off until Ry retorted "It's not like I want to be related to you and the Zombie Queen from Hell."

"That's not nice, Ry. We're family now and we should treat each other as such." Kagome said as she finished her conversation with Miroku and Sango. Sounga walked behind her with Shippo in his arms.

"Aunt Ry." Shippo exclaimed as he jumped from Sounga's arms. Ry caught him easily. "Hey Shippo. How was the ceremony?"

"It was great! You and Momma looked pretty."

Ry smiled. Which was becoming more and more frequent. "That's good. Well guys, Sesshomaru and I are going to _retire_ to our rooms."

Inuyasha looked green. "Oh, that's just weird."

"One more thing." Sesshomaru interrupted. They looked at him curiously. "Ry, no more using the Mangekyo."

Ry huffed. "Fine, not unless I need to."

"You won't even need to fight when I'm around."

Ry frowned. "I can't get too lazy, ya know."

"It's not being lazy, it's taking proper care of yourself. A proper female takes care of the home while the male provides and fights."

Ry's eyes lit up as she poked Sesshomaru. "Listen here, buddy. I may live in the feudal era but I am from the future where women have the same rights as men. Don't look down on me or treat me like an invalid because of my gender."

Sesshomaru sighed but decided to argue with her later. They went upstairs to consummate their mating.

Kagome looked at Sounga with a light in her eyes that hadn't been there since Inuyasha broke her heart. "We're not having an argument on this, right?"

Sounga waved his hands in a surrender gesture. "Hey, I've lived with Ry for seven months and that was enough time for me to learn what kind of freedom you expect. I won't ever limit you unless your life is in danger."

Kagome nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Now. Why don't we consummate our mating." Sounga purred.

Kagome swallowed and handed Shippo to Sango. Sounga, impatient as always, swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs.

Their kingdom lived on many centuries before it mysteriously disappeared. Not many knew that the four had managed to create one of the leading businesses in Japan.

The End


End file.
